There for You
by BrightEyes2009
Summary: Bella and Jacob had been together almost a year when she walked in on him and another woman. What will happen when the girls take her out for a night on the town and will she find someone to take her mind off of Jacob and what he's done.
1. Waking up to You

**A/N: I do not own anything Twilight related.**

Bella POV

Jacob Black was the very reason I was lying in bed with a hangover when I should've been in class. My head immediately started pounding like a jackhammer as I opened my eyes. Jake and I had been dating for almost a year when he suddenly decided he wanted to date other people. If he would have bothered to share that information, things might not have been so bad when I found out about him and Leah Clearwater. They had been sneaking around behind my back for a month. Leah came off a little bitchy in my opinion, not at all Jake's type.

_Jake's type? Ha, obviously you don't know what his type is_. I thought I was his type, but he ripped my heart out and stomped all over it.

And therein lies the whole reason the girls took me out last night and I'm here…

"Mmmm."

_Oh god! Oh god!_

Evidently, I brought someone home last night. That was so not me. I had never done anything remotely close to this in all my years. I just didn't do one-night stands. I rolled over slowly, careful not wake my guest. My breath caught as I took in the features of the beautiful man lying beside me. His blonde curls falling in his face as he slept peacefully. A smile slowly graced his lips and he opened his eyes and stretched.

"Good morning," he said.

"Morning," I replied with a tight smile.

As he moved closer, I instinctively pulled my covers around me tighter.

"Come on Bells, I've already seen you naked," he chuckled and I caught a hint of a southern drawl.

"Yes, well I have no memory of our encounter last night. I'm sorry," I admitted.

I was so ashamed of myself. I couldn't believe I had gotten myself into this situation. What was I thinking, drinking so much?

"Well, that's one way to wound a man's ego. I'm forgettable, am I?" he said lightheartedly.

He was joking. He wasn't angry with me or at least he didn't seem that way. For the first time since he had opened them my eyes locked with a pair of emerald ones. He watched me with such intensity that it sent my heart into a tizzy. Beating wildly out of control. _What was wrong with me? _

"Um…I…um, excuse me," I said, wrapping myself in the sheet from my bed and running to the bathroom.

I shut the door behind me, leaned against then door, and slid to the floor. _What had I done? What had I been thinking? How was I going to get rid of this beautiful stranger? How could I could I do something like this? And what would Alice and Rose think? Had I left without telling them I was leaving, and with a guy no less?_ That was just rude, and again, so not me. My head was filling with questions I didn't have the answers to. Worst of all though, I didn't even know the name of the man in my bed.

_Whit…Whitman…no…Whitlock; that was it. It was something with a J... J. Whitlock. Jared…Jack…Jason… no…ugh. _

A soft knock on the door brought me out of my reverie.

"Bella, are you okay," he asked, concerned.

"Yeah, just great. I wake up and find myself in bed with a man I don't even know, that always makes for a great morning, not to mention the massive headache I have."

That came out way harsher than intended and if I hadn't upset him before, I surely had now. He was concerned about me and I was being harsh.

"Well, Bella, if you come out of the bathroom I'll see what I can do to make it a better morning for you. I'll tell you whatever you want to know," he replied coolly.

I pulled a tank top and pair of pajama bottoms out of the hamper because I wasn't about to walk back out there naked. It was such a guy thing to do, and I realize that he's already seen everything anyways, but I was really hoping that he wouldn't remember it. I pulled my hair into a messy bun then opened door.

Standing before me in nothing but his jeans was Mr. Whitlock. Perfectly sculpted rock hard abs while his tousled golden curls obstructed his eyes. He tucked the hair behind his ears and smiled at me.

I squeezed past him and headed to my bed. I sat down on the corner, pulled my feet up on the bed, and wrapped my arms around my knees.

"Jasper Whitlock," he said, extending his hand to me.

_That was it…Jasper_. I shook his hand, letting mine linger for a moment as a tingle rippled through my hand.

"I'm sorry, I'm not normally like this," I apologized.

"Bella, there's no need to apologize to me. You were hurting and found a way to numb the pain. I understand that and there is no need to explain anything that you don't want to."

"Thanks, Jasper, but I think I should. I don't want you to think I'm this huge slut because this was a one time thing," I explained.

He laughed, "Darlin'," his twang was more evident now, "I could never think that of you," he said, taking a step closer. I had rested my chin on my knees and was watching the ground quite intently. Honestly, I was in fear of meeting those beautiful green eyes. I thought if I did, I would most likely melt.

Jasper's index finger slid under my chin and tilted my head so our eyes met. "Bella…"

I bit my lower lip in anticipation. _I did this whenever I was nervous and boy was I ever_. I was waiting for this gorgeous man to tell me last night was the biggest mistake of his life. So, when he said, "How 'bout we get some breakfast?" I was surprised to say the least.

"Um, yeah. Okay. Let me change," I replied shyly.

I got off the bed, walked over to my dresser, and pulled out a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. I slipped on my shoes as Jasper pulled on his cowboy boots and his shirt from the night before.

"Ready darlin'?" he asked, offering his hand.

"Yup." I grabbed my jacket and took his hand.

Jasper took me to the IHOP down the block from my apartment. We sat across from each other discussing our likes and dislikes as we waited for the waitress. It was easy for me to talk to Jasper. He set me at ease. He just had this way of making me comfortable. Granted, this morning when I woke up, I was a little freaked, but, given the situation, who wouldn't be? I'm not used to waking up with a complete stranger and things could've been a lot worse. Jasper could've gotten mad when I told him I didn't remember last night, but it just seem to roll off his back like I had said nothing. All that awkwardness had disappeared. He made me laugh and that's exactly what I needed right now. I needed to laugh again, especially after all the heartache Jacob had caused me. Jasper could be the one to do that. All I could hope for was that he would agree and want to stick around for a while. Seeing as he and I were having breakfast the outcome of that looked very likely.

"What can I get you, hon?" our waitress asked. She had long blond hair and big blue eyes.

"Blueberry pancakes and glass of orange juice please," I replied as I handed her the menu.

"And for you handsome," she asked, placing her hand on his forearm.

She wasn't even being subtle about hitting on Jasper. It was actually kind of rude of her. I mean, she didn't know that Jasper and I were…what exactly are we? Friends, or a one nightstand, or would we just end up being friends with benefits?

I really didn't get the feeling that either one of us wanted this, whatever it was, to be a one nightstand. I was hoping more than anything that I wasn't wrong about that.

I couldn't help but notice that Jasper had pulled away as soon as her hand touched his arm, especially when his hand slid across the table and rested on top of mine.

_Subtle Jasper_, I thought.

He smiled at me then turned to our waitress smirking, "I'll have the big breakfast," he replied.

"How would you like your eggs?"

"Over medium," he replied, never breaking our eye contact.

"And to drink?"

"I'll have an orange juice too," Jasper smiled again.

"I'll be right back with your drinks," she replied.

"Thank you," Jasper and I said in concurrence.

"So what do you have planned for the day?" Jasper asked, learning forward slightly.

"I don't know yet. I need to call Alice and Rose. They're probably worried about me. I don't know if I even told them that I was leaving last night."

Just then my phone rang; without hesitation, I answered thinking it might be one of my girls. I didn't want them to possibly worry more than they might have already.

"Hello," I answered, immediately wishing I hadn't as soon as I heard his thick husky voice on the other end.

"Bella, don't hang up, please just listen," Jacob pleaded.

I frowned, "What do you want?" I asked, "I'm kind of in the middle of something right now," I retorted.

"I'm really sorry. I never meant to hurt you," he apologized.

I listened only momentarily as he spoke. He had some nerve calling me like this, especially after what he put me through. "Whatever. I don't want to hear it," I said snapping my phone shut. If it weren't for the fact that I was sitting in IHOP with Jasper I would have started crying but I was determined not to let a man reduce me to tears. I tried to mask what I was feeling the best I could but my mother had once told me I was like an open book. I was easy to read.

"Are you alright, Bella?" Jasper asked.

I shook my head. "I'm sorry about that. I thought it might be Rose or Alice." I tried to smile.

"What's wrong? Who was that?" Jasper asked and I felt the mask slipping.

"I'm fine. Um…I…excuse me for a minute," I said, getting up from the table. I quickly walked to the restroom. Once in the restroom, I let go. A few tears fell and I angrily wiped them away. I was mad that I had allowed myself to shed tears over that jackass. I used the restroom, washed and dried my hands, then tried to make myself a little more presentable. I ran my fingers through my long mahogany hair and looked in the mirror to assess myself. Thankfully, I only shed a few tears so my eyes weren't extremely puffy.

One of the waitresses walked into the restroom and looked at me curiously. "Are you Bella?" she asked.

"Yes. Why?"

"Well there's a man waiting outside the door for you. He wanted me to make sure you were all right. He said you looked upset."

Jasper was truly concerned, at least enough to send a waitress in the restroom after me.

"Tell him I'll be out in a second, please," I replied in almost a whisper.

"Of course," she smiled.

"Thank you," I told her on her way out.

I took a deep breath as I opened the door then headed back to the table where Jasper was waiting. I slid into my seat across from him and smiled.

"Bella," he said taking my hand. "Are you sure there's not anything wrong because…"

"I'm fine, really, Jasper," I tried to assure him.

"…you look like something's wrong," he finished. "I'm here for you Bella and it looks as though you could really use a friend right now."

With the flash of that dimpled smile, I was putty in his hands. I would gladly and willingly oblige any request.

"It was Jacob," I began. I then went into detail about how he and I had been dating for a year, how he cheated on me, and now he wanted me to forgive him.

With a raised eyebrow, he thought about what I had just told him; then let out what I could only interpret as a frustrated sigh.

"You deserve much better Bella, you are a beautiful, intelligent woman and if he can't see that, then he doesn't deserve you," he said matter-of-factly. "You deserve someone you can trust, someone you can talk to about anything, someone to listen to you, someone to treat you like a goddess, and above all, someone to love you no matter what."

"That's sweet, Jasper, but…"

Before I could say another word he said, "Let me take you out and show you how a woman such as yourself is supposed to be treated."

"I don't know, Jasper…"

"As friends," he amended quickly.

How could I tell him no when he used those dimples against me?

"Alright," I replied as the waitress placed our food in front of us.


	2. Gentleman Wanna Be

**A/N: We hear from Jasper and get to see what Bella does not remember from the night before. I do not own anything Twilight related.**

Jasper POV

It was a like any other Friday night that Emmett and I went out. This time, however, we decided just to walk to the bar up the block from Emmett's apartment, where I met Bella Swan.

She was sitting at the bar when I first laid eyes on her, knocking back shots like they were water. I walked over to where she was seated and leaned against the bar beside her.

"Can I get a beer," I asked the bartender, turning my attention back to the brunette on my left.

"Bad day?" I asked her as I lounged against the bar. She just sat there looking at me as she took another shot, this time of something red that smelled of cinnamon. "You're just knocking back those shots so quickly…"

"Yeah well it's been a bad week," she cut me off. "So my friends decided to take me out to get my mind off it," she continued.

"Well that was nice. Where are these said friends?" I wondered aloud.

She turned on her stool and scanned the room then pointed into a crowd at a small pixie-like woman with black spiky hair and a tall leggy blond dancing together.

The bartender sat my beer in front of me and the brunette beside me ordered one for herself.

"Why aren't you out there with them?" I was being nosey. I wanted to know more about her.

She shrugged, "Don't feel like it just now. I'm Bella Swan," she said offering her hand.

"Jasper Whitlock," I replied shaking it.

After about an hour of talking and dancing Bella declared she was ready to go home. Her friends Alice and Rosalie weren't quite ready to leave yet, so I offered to escort her. She had too much to drink and was in no condition to try and make it alone. I, of course, being the gentlemen I am had no other intentions than just that. I was going to make sure she got home all right. We took a cab to her place, which was only two blocks away. We probably could've walked but I didn't really think she would make it without falling and possibly hurting herself. The cab pulled up in front of her apartment and I asked the cabbie to wait while I walked her to the door.

Bella fumbled with the keys and dropped them a few times so I took the keys from her and unlocked the door. I decided that getting her situated could take a while, so I walked back to the cab and paid the driver. Bella had slumped down to the pavement and was leaning with her head back against the door. I offered her my hand to help her up but she was like dead weight, and didn't move. I put my arms under hers and pulled her to her feet before picking her up cradling her as she wrapped her arms around my neck and leaned her head on my shoulder. I opened the door and walked inside kicking it closed behind me.

She began to trail kisses along my throat and nibbling on my ear a little making me instantly hard.

"Bella…uh…you've had a lot to drink. This isn't a good idea," I told her. She kept kissing and nipping at the skin along my throat. One of her hands slid into my hair pulling me to her lips, which attacked mine in such a fervor I was the one left gasping for air. God she tasted good, like cinnamon schnapps, from the shot she'd had earlier. And the way she smelled, it was definitely floral, and intoxicating.

I sat her down on her bed and her other hand slid in my hair as she wound one of her legs around my waist. She broke the heated kiss trailing my jaw line as her hands began roaming up my arms, down my back, and over my chest. She played with the hem of my t-shirt before yanking it over my head and running her petite hands down my chest.

As much I wanted to be a gentleman and not take advantage of the situation, and as much as I knew in this moment it would be wrong to have sex with Bella, she was making it very hard to do the right thing and tell her goodnight.

"Bella…" I was cut off as her lips descended on mine.

Bella's hips bucked up and she ground herself against me creating much needed friction. She placed her small hand on my shoulder and pushed, rolling us both so that she was on top. Straddling me she let her lips assault me as she rocked her hips over the growing bulge in my jeans.

"Bella," I tried again.

"Sshh," she said placing her finger over my lips.

This was getting out of hand and I needed to stop her…we needed to stop. This wasn't me… I wasn't _that _guy.

_I can't take advantage of her._

_You're not taking advantage. She's the one doing everything in her power to get you all hot and bothered. _

_It's working. _

I felt my cock twitch in response to her effort.

_I know. She wants you. _

_Yes, but she's drunk._

_So._

_She's not thinking clearly._

She learned back and pulled her shirt over her head garnering my full attention. I was in a losing battle, the voice of reason hanging on by single thread.

_Be a gentlemen Jasper. Tell her goodnight before this gets out of hand. _

My hand, seemingly of its own accord, slid up her thigh under the skirt she was wearing.

_No underwear. When had this happened?_

Gulp. My jeans were quickly becoming very uncomfortable. Almost as if she had read my mind, a devious grin graced her face and she unbuttoned a tiny pocket on her skirt and pulled out a thong.

She leaned down to my ear and whispered, "I thought it'd make things easier for you," before sucking on my earlobe, driving me insane in the process.

The thread snapped and I lost the battle. My hands and lips roamed her body. I undid the clasp of her bra releasing her breasts from their prison, appreciating every last inch. As my tongue slid across her nipple a moan escaped her lips. I trailed kisses along her throat and she continued to move against the ever-growing bulge in my jeans.

Her small hands fumbled with the button of my jeans. I put my hand over hers. "I can wait my turn," I told her. Placing my hands on her small waist I flipped her, onto the bed, and on her back. I tugged off her skirt and lowered myself to her core. Something incoherent escaped her lips as I let out a breath as I reached her center, and her hands fisted my hair as she urged me on. My tongue moved inside her as my hand slid up her stomach to her breast, kneading, pulling then rolling her nipple between my thumb and index finger. I released her breast and my hand reversed its circuit, trailing across her stomach and down her thigh to her core, joining my tongue and working in perfect harmony to send her over the edge.

"Jasper, fu…aaaahh," she screamed. Her back arched and her walls clenched around me and I continued to work her relentlessly as she exploded.

I stood up at the foot of the bed to rid myself of my jeans. Closing my eyes and placing the fingers, that had been inside her, into my mouth to savor in her juices once more.

I felt her small hands roaming my chest, trailing to the button of my jeans. Cupping her face, one hand on her cheek and the other resting on her neck, I brought our lips together kissing her roughly. Her lips roaming my from my jaw line to my chest and down my stomach leaving a trail of fire in their wake. She lowered her head and I felt her warm breath and then her lips wrapped around my cock.

_Dear god! _

She sucked and her tongue flicked and licked at my length like it was the best thing she'd ever had in her mouth. Her tiny hands cupped my balls as she drug her teeth along my length. Wanting more than anything to be inside her my hands wandered to her waist and lifted her tossing her on the bed. A growl rumbled deep in my chest and I stalked my way up her body to her core and slid inside her.

A moan escaped both our lips. I began moving slowly. Her hands tangled in my hair and her lips found my throat again. Nipping at skin causing me to thrust into her hard causing her to do it again. Apparently she liked it rough. I slammed into her causing her to moan loudly. My hand slid down her the thigh and cupped her leg pulling it over my shoulder for a different angle.

"FUCK!" she cried out, "Harder! Faster!" she grunted.

I picked up my pace, slamming into her just as she requested. Her back arched and I could tell she was close…hell I was close. Once, twice more and we both fell off the ledge together.

The next morning I woke to find Bella watching me. I stretched and said, "Good morning."

"Morning," she replied with a tight smile.

I moved closer and she pulled the covers tight around her body.

"Come on Bells, I've already seen you naked," I joked trying to lighten the mood.

"Yes, well I have no memory of our encounter last night. I'm sorry," she admitted. She looked so ashamed and that stung a little because I didn't want her feeling bad about it. Even if she didn't remember it was one of the best nights I've had in a really long time.

"Well, that's one way to wound a man's ego. I'm forgettable, am I? I said lightheartedly.

Our eyes met and I couldn't help but stare at her beautiful face. A slight blush crept onto her cheeks.

"Um…I…um, excuse me," she said, wrapping the sheet from my bed around her. She ran to the bathroom and shut the door behind her.

I got out of bed and grabbed my jeans from the foot of the bed, where Bella had taken them off me the night before, and pulled them back on. I sat down on the bed and waited for Bella to come out of the bathroom. After about fifteen minutes of waiting I went to the door and knocked softly.

"Bella, are you okay," I asked. I was concerned that I had said or done something to upset her.

"Yeah, just great. I wake up and find myself in bed with a man I don't even know, that always makes for a great morning, not to mention the massive headache I have." Her tone was harsh…she _was_ upset.

I wanted …no I needed to make it up to her. "Well, Bella, if you come out of the bathroom I'll see what I can do to make it a better morning for you. I'll tell you whatever you want to know," I replied coolly.

She pulled the door open. She had pulled her long mahogany hair into a messy up do and what looked like her pajamas from a day before. I pushed my hair out of my face as squeezed past me and headed to my bed. I sat down on the corner, pulled her feet up on the bed, and wrapped her arms around her knees.

"Jasper Whitlock," I said, extending my hand to her.

She shook my hand letting hers linger for a moment. "I'm sorry, I'm not normally like this," she apologized.

"Bella, there's no need to apologize to me. You were hurting and found a way to numb the pain. I understand that and there is no need to explain anything that you don't want to."

"Thanks, Jasper, but I think I should. I don't want you to think I'm this huge slut because this was a one time thing," she explained.

I laughed, "Darlin'," my twang becoming more evident now, "I could never think that of you," I told her, taking a step closer. She had rested her chin on her knees and was watching the ground quite intently.

I slid my index finger under my chin and tilted her head so our eyes met. "Bella…"

She bit her lower lip in anticipation. _God was she hot._ She looked like she was wanting to her bad news and looked really surprised when I said, "How 'bout we get some breakfast?"

"Um, yeah. Okay. Let me change," she replied shyly.

She got off the bed, walked over to her dresser, and pulled out a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. She slipped on her shoes as I pulled on my cowboy boots and the shirt from the night before.

"Ready darlin'?" I asked, offering my hand.

"Yup." She grabbed her jacket and took my hand.

I took her to the IHOP down the block from her apartment. We sat across from each other discussing our likes and dislikes as we waited for the waitress. It was easy for me to talk to Bella. She was the most down to earth person I had ever met. She just had this way of making me comfortable. All of that awkwardness from earlier had seemed to disappear.

"What can I get you, hon?" our waitress asked. She had long blond hair and big blue eyes.

"Blueberry pancakes and glass of orange juice please," Bella, replied as she handed the waitress her menu.

"And for you handsome," the waitress asked, placing her hand on my forearm.

She wasn't even being subtle about hitting on me. It was actually kind of rude of her. I mean she didn't know that Bella and I weren't an item. I didn't want the waitress or Bella for that matter thinking that I was all right with that behavior. I pulled away from her touch and slid my hand across the table and rested it on top of Bella's hand. I smiled at Bella then turned back to our waitress smirking, "I'll have the big breakfast," I told the waitress.

"How would you like your eggs?"

"Over medium," I replied, never breaking my eye contact with Bella.

"And to drink?"

"I'll have an orange juice too," I smiled again.

"I'll be right back with your drinks," she replied.

"Thank you," Bella and I said in concurrence.

"So what do you have planned for the day?" I asked, learning forward slightly.

"I don't know yet. I need to call Alice and Rose. They're probably worried about me. I don't know if I even told them that I was leaving last night, " she said.

Just then her phone rang.

"Hello," she answered.

She frowned, "What do you want?" she asked, "I'm kind of in the middle of something right now," she told whoever was on the other end.

Clearly she was not happy with the person she was talking to. She even looked a little hurt.

"Whatever. I don't want to hear it," she snapped her phone shut. She looked like she might even cry. My heart immediately broke… I never wanted to see her cry.

"Are you alright, Bella?" I asked.

She shook my head. "I'm sorry about that. I thought it might be Rose or Alice." She tried to smile.

"What's wrong? Who was that?" I asked.

"I'm fine. Um…I…excuse me for a minute," she said, getting up from the table. She quickly walked to the bathroom.

I was worried about Bella so I found a waitress and asked her to check on Bella. I waited outside the bathroom door for her to come out.

"She'll be out in a minute, sir," the waitress told me as she came out of the bathroom.

"Thank you," I replied with a smile. I took that as my cue to go back to our table and waited for Bella's return. A few minutes later she returned sliding back into her seat across from me.

"Bella," I said taking her hand. "Are you sure there's not anything wrong because…"

"I'm fine, really, Jasper," she tried to assure me.

"…you look like something's wrong," I finished. "I'm here for you Bella and it looks as though you could really use a friend right now," I smiled.

"It was Jacob," she began then went into detail about how he cheated on her after almost of year of them being together and now he wanted her forgiveness.

_What an asshole. She deserved so much better than that. _I let out a frustrated sigh. "You deserve much better Bella, you are a beautiful, intelligent woman and if he can't see that, then he doesn't deserve you," I told her matter-of-factly. "You deserve someone you can trust, someone you can talk to about anything, someone to listen to you, someone to treat you like a goddess, and above all, someone to love you no matter what."

"That's sweet, Jasper, but…"

_But…I didn't like the sound of that. I needed to say something quickly._ "Let me take you out and show you how a woman such as yourself is supposed to be treated."

"I don't know, Jasper…"

"As friends," I amended quickly.

She contemplated it for a moment and from the look she was wearing I thought she might say no so I smiled hoping that would help.

"Alright," she replied as the waitress placed our food in front of us.

_Thank you lord! _

She was letting me take her out. I was going to get to make last night up to her.


	3. Dinner and a Movie

**A/N: Jasper convinced Bella to let him take her out. What will happen? **

**I do not own anything Twilight related.**

Bella's POV

Jasper was supposed to pick me up for our date in an hour and I was sitting on my bed as Alice and Rose tried to dress me for said date. They had insisted on coming over as soon as I told them what had happened when we talk earlier in the day. They were buzzing around my bedroom, bouncing back and forth from my dresser to my closet occasionally throwing something at me to try on.

"You know, it would really help if I knew what the two of you will be doing," Alice said, placing her hands on her hips.

"I don't know what we're doing Alice. I didn't even expect a date this soon," I replied as she threw my long tan skirt at me.

"Put this on," she demanded, walking over to my dresser and opening the drawer where I kept my shirts. She pulled out a low cut short sleeve light blue top. "This too," she said tossing it my way.

"I want the white lace tank in the top drawer if I'm wearing this," I told her. She knew me well enough to know I didn't do low cut tops by them selves.

She pulled the tank out of the drawer and tossed it to me on my way to the restroom to change.

As soon as I walked back into my bedroom I was ushered to my desk chair where Alice and Rose began primping me for my date. After about twenty minutes of that the doorbell rang. _Saved by the bell, thank you. _

I stood to go answer my door when Alice pulled me back down to the chair. "You're not done, Rose will get the door," she ordered.

I thought I looked fine. She had already put more make-up on me than I wanted and my hair fell down my back in ringlets of curls. I didn't look like me.

"Al…"

"I know Bells, this isn't you and it is you. I just played up your best qualities a little," she said, cutting me off as she hugged me to her pixie-like frame.

"Thanks Alice," I said, standing this time she let me go and followed me to the living room.

Jasper was standing in front of the door waiting for me.

"You look nice, " I complimented. He was wearing a pair of dark jeans with a black button up shirt with the sleeves rolled to his elbows and his cowboy boots.

"Thanks," he said taking a step towards me. "You look beautiful, Bella," he commented.

"Thank you," I said, staring at Jasper.

Alice cleared her throat to get my attention, which broken Jasper and my eye contact.

"Um, Jasper these are my best friends, Rosalie Hale," I said gesturing towards the couch where she was now sitting.

"Hello," she replied, smiling.

"And I'm Alice Brandon, it's nice to meet you," she said excitedly offering her small hand.

"It's nice to meet you both," Jasper drawled with thick southern accent.

Alice smirked as she looked from me then back to Jasper. "So where are the two of you off to tonight?" she inquired.

Jasper looked at me and smiled. "How do you feel about dinner and a movie?" he asked.

"Sounds great to me," I replied, giving him a smile.

Jasper smiled in return and his dimples made an appearance as his smile grew wider.

"Ready?" Jasper asked, holding his hand out to me.

"Yeah," I said, taking his hand. I turned to Alice before walking out the door. "Lock up when you guys leave."

Alice smiled.

"Have fun Bells," Rose bellowed as I shut the door behind me.

Jasper and I walked to the jeep that was parked in front of my apartment and he opened the door for me.

"Thank you," I replied as I got in and he shut the door behind me.

Jasper got in and we left for the restaurant. A short time later we pulled up in front of a little Italian place. Jasper got out of the Jeep and walked around and opened the door for me again. He was such a gentleman.

Inside the restaurant the hostess led us to a booth towards a dimly lit area in the back. I slid into the booth and Jasper mirrored my actions on the other side. Two menus were sat in front of us.

"Your waitress will be with you in a moment," the hostess said, before retreating back to her podium by the door.

Jasper and I sat in silence reviewing the contents of the menu. When the waitress, an older women with silvery black hair, finally got to the table we were both ready to order.

"What can I get you?" she asked, facing me.

"Um, I think I'll have the Chicken Carbonara and a coke."

"And for you?" she asked, turning to Jasper.

"The linguini with clam sauce and a coke as well," he replied, easing into that southern drawl, and handing the waitress our menus.

"How was your day?" Jasper asked as she walked away from the table.

"Well I woke up with a stranger in my bed this morning," I teased.

"Yeah? How'd that work out for ya? He wasn't a big weirdo was he?"

I laughed. "I think it's working out fine and he's not a weirdo, I'm finding him to be quiet the gentlemen."

"Gentlemen, huh? Sounds pretty weird to me, you don't find too many nowadays," he replied with a smile and a wink.

I smiled back. "So what kind of music do you like to listen to?" I asked.

"It usually depends on my mood. I've found that there's a song for every mood and emotion you feel," he admitted, revealing that dimpled smile that made you want to melt.

It was odd because I felt the same way. I could listen to just about anything as long as it 'spoke' to me in some shape or form. Maybe there was more to this than just friendship or maybe there could be more to this.

When we finished our dinner Jasper paid the check and we left for the movie.

"So what are seeing," I asked, curious.

"If I told you then it wouldn't be a surprise, would it?" he replied with a sly smile.

Jasper pulled into the lot of the theater and parked the jeep in the closet empty space to the building. He got out and was around the jeep to open my door before I even got my belt unfastened. He helped me as I got out then shut the door behind me.

"Thank You," I told him.

We walked in and up to the window to get our tickets.

"Two for Terminator," he said, sounding a bit embarrassed.

"Really?" I asked, trying to mask my enthusiasm. I had wanted to see the new Terminator movie since I saw the trailer a week ago. I had seen all of the others. I had a soft spot for a good sci-fi movie and this just happened to fall into that category. "I've been wanting to see this for almost a weeks," I told Jasper as the grin spread across my face.

"Yeah?" he asked, letting out the breath he was holding.

It appears that we share yet another thing in common. "Absolutely!" I exclaimed, making my enthusiasm now more evident. I grabbed his hand and drug him to the refreshment counter.

"Order whatever you want, Bella," he told me as we waited in line.

"What can I get you?" the cashier asked.

"Um, a large popcorn and two medium drinks," I told her.

"Coming right up," she replied smiling.

She sat them down in front of me and I thanked her. I picked up the bucket of popcorn and went to add butter while Jasper paid the cashier.

"Ready?" Jasper asked, bringing the drink over to me.

"Yeah," I smiled up at him.

Jasper and I walked to the theater playing the new Terminator flick just as the lights were dimming and grabbed some empty seats in the middle section of the theater. In true Terminator spirit the movie was full of action, which I loved because it was taking my mind off of other things. I was so thankful that Jasper hadn't taken me to some sappy romantic chick flick that would've been horribly uncomfortable given my frame of mind right now.

Half an hour into the movie and half a large coke later my bladder was screaming for relief. I excused myself to use the restroom before my bladder had the chance to explode. When I finished using the restroom I decided that I wanted a box of junior mints before going back into the movie. As I was walking down the hall towards the theater someone caught me by the wrist. Thinking it was Jasper I spun around to face him but the smile quickly faded away as I saw who was standing in front of me.

**Reviews are much appreciated. **


	4. Memories

**A/N: I do not own anything Twilight related.**

**Memories**

With his hand still wrapped around my wrist I stood there frozen in front of him being hit by all the memories of all we had shared.

_I was suddenly taken back to the bookstore and was looking for a book for my English Comp. class when I literally ran right into him. All the contents I was holding in my arms fell to the floor with a thud. Most people would have told me to watch where the hell I was going, most of which did on a daily basis as I was known as the campus klutz. He didn't though instead he offered a kind smile and helped me to my feet before asking for my number. A guy asking for my number was definitely not something that I was used to, especially a gorgeous one at that. I had never had a boyfriend at least not in the sense of the term. I had friends that were guys, ok more like one guy friend, Alice's older brother, Edward. He and I were close but not like Alice and I. As I stood stock still in front of him as he offered his hand for me to write my number on. I took his large hand in mine and wrote my name and number across his palm as he smiled down at me and told me his name and that it was nice running into me. _

I was hit by yet another memory. _It was our first date and I was in my apartment with Alice fussing over me, much like she had tonight. Only instead of dragging Rose along she had brought Edward. I remember him laughing as she threw clothes at me from my closet. _

"_Alice she __can __dress herself," Edward told her leaning against the doorjamb._

_She made some comment under her breath and turned back to my closet. I was soon dressed and the three of us were waiting in my living room. Edward answered the door when the bell rang giving my date the 'if you hurt her I will kill you' look then introduced himself and Alice before dragging his sister out of the apartment leaving my date and I in peace. _

_I put the wild flowers he had brought in a vase and then grab my purse and jacket so we could go._ And much like tonight, we went to the movies. How could I have forgotten about Jasper?

_That's right you're on a date._

_I know that. _

_So snap out of it, girl. _

I pulled my wrist free of his hand and shook my head to clear my thoughts and bring myself back to the present. He laughed at me, knowing me as well as he did after only a year together, he probably knew I was having a conversation with myself. I know it made me crazy but he still loved me despite that. I looked up and was met by his big brown eyes and the regret that filled them.

Despite my every effort of trying to push back the memories they continued to assault me. Picnics on campus between classes, the way my hand fit perfectly into his, our first kiss, and then the most painful memory of all hit me full force.

_It was the week of final exams and I had been studying all week. Normally on Fridays I would go back to my place after classes before heading over to his place, but in my excitement over passing my exams, I opted out of going home to shower before rushing over to his place._

_I let myself in with the key but as soon as walked through the door a feeling of unease swept through me. He was usually in the living room waiting on me when I arrived, but not today. I just brushed it off due to the fact that I was early so I went to the kitchen to get a glass of water. Hearing something clank against the wall or maybe the floor I wondered in the direction the noise came from. The knot in my stomach grew the closer I got to his room. _

_The sound is what had brought me to this point, the fear that something was not right was my driving force, and as I stood at his door I knew things were about to change once I opened it. I wrapped my fingers around the doorknob slowly, hesitating before I opened the door. I stood stock-still taking in the sense before me. Leah Clearwater was in __his __bed and they were…_

_The sound of the glass shattering against the wood floor and the water splattering against my legs drew me from the trance I was in. At first I hadn't realized that I had dropped the glass I had been holding in my hands. I had thought the shattering I heard was that of my heart._

"_Bella!" He hurled himself off the bed towards me_.

I could still hear his voice echoing in my head.

"Bella? Earth to Bella," he said, sweeping his finger along my cheek bringing me back to the present.

"Don't touch me. You've lost that privilege," I said, slapping his hand away.

"I'm sorry Bella. I never meant to hurt you," he replied, taking a step closer to me.

I took a step back. "You can't just say that and expect forgiveness, Jake. You broke my heart, sorry just doesn't fix that."

_I remember running from his apartment…from him and what I had walked in on. I'm not even sure how I made it to Alice's apartment with the force of tears that were flowing but I did. I pulled into the parking lot in front of her building and practically ran to her apartment._

_When Edward opened the door I started to cry even harder. Alice, I could deal with seeing me this way but Edward was a whole other story. _

_Edward opened his arms to me and I threw myself into them as he led me into he and Alice's living room. _

"_Bella, sweetie, what's wrong?" he asked, sitting us on the sofa._

_I looked around for Alice and almost as if Edward had read my mind he said, "She's still at school. What happened, Bella?"_

"_Jake," I sobbed. "He…Leah…bed," I cried even harder. _

_Edward took me in his arms and hugged me tight. He didn't say anything he just held me. After about ten minutes I pulled myself together and pulled back. _

"_Edward?"I started, "Is there…"_

"_Don't you dare even think that," he said. _

"_How do you do that?" I asked, incredulously._

"_You're easy to read, Bella. Plus we've known each other for a long time."_

"Bella, will you just talk to me?" Jake asked, bringing me out of my memory.

It had only been about two months since the day I found Leah and he in bed. I hadn't been the same since. The other night at the bar was the first time that Alice and Rose managed to drag me out of the house since that dreadful day. I was finally trying to move forward. I had met a guy, granted I had already slept with said guy, and that was so not me. He still seemed to be interested in getting to know me despite that, even if only as a friend. To top that off we got along. Jasper was a good guy and he was probably wondering what was taking me so long.

I saw Bella standing at the concession stand and I was taken back to a better time when I wasn't such an idiot.

_It was our first date and I went to pick her up at her apartment. I was nervous. I had never been nervous on a date before. I waited for her to answer the door patiently after I rang the bell. To my complete surprise some pretty boy opened the door. What the… then I saw her. She was more beautiful than anyone I had ever dated. She was a goddess. Standing there behind the pretty boy who was now giving me the death glare was my beautiful Bella. The pretty boy introduced himself before dragging the pixiesque girl out the door leaving Bella and I alone. _

God she was beautiful. Seeing her here of all the places was such an unexpected surprise and I was taking it as a sign to try to make things right between us. She wasn't taking any of my calls, which I guess I couldn't blame her after what I did, but what could she possibly do in a public place? I only hoped that she would at least hear me out. I moved quickly as she left the concession stand with her junior mints in hand and heading back towards the theaters. I caught her wrist from behind. She swung around and the smile that painted her beautiful face fell quickly and pain filled those big brown eyes. The look on her face and in her eyes broke my heart.

_That look…it is all your fault. _

_I know, shut up. _

The memory of that day and the look on her face when she walked in on Leah and I was heart wrenching. Bella was everything I could ask for and more, but I did want more. I wanted the one thing that she wasn't ready to give me so I found it somewhere else. Someone to fill that need until she was ready to do so. Leah was an end to a means.

_I was working at the bar one Saturday when Leah came in with a group of friends. She walked over to the bar and leaned on the counter giving a perfect view down her top. Bella and I had been together for almost a year and the furthest she had let it go was oral. That left me waningt more from her, but she just wasn't ready to take that leap yet and I was willing to wait because I loved her. What happened, with Leah that night wasn't supposed to have happened. We talked and she hung out at the bar most of the night and before I knew it I was leading her to my bedroom tearing her clothes on in the process. _

I cleared my head of the thought bringing myself back to the present where Bella was standing in front of me with that far away look and a faint smile on her face. She was thinking of something and then it was gone and the pained expression was back in place.

" Bella? Earth to Bella," I said, sweeping my finger along her cheek as I moved in front of her, snapping her out of her reverie.

"Don't touch me. You've lost that privilege," she retorted, slapping my hand away.

"I'm sorry Bella. I never meant to hurt you," I replied, moving closer.

She moved backwards. "You can't just say that and expect forgiveness, Jake. You broke my heart, sorry just doesn't fix that."

She fell back into her trance from before because that far away look was back in place along with the ever present pained expression she was wearing.

_I remembered hearing what I thought was my front door that day but thought nothing of because I was currently enjoying my company. I had at least half an hour before Bella would be here for our normal Friday night of sitting on the couch, ordering take out and watching a movie. I knew this shouldn't have happened the first time but it kept happening and I'm not even really sure how or why. _

_I heard the glass shatter against the floor and turned to see Bella standing at the door looking at me…at us in complete horror and shock. I flung myself out of the bed at her, not completely aware of the fact that I was throwing my naked body at her. She turned and fled. I wanted to go after her but I knew if I caught up to her she wasn't going to listen to me anyways. I picked Leah's clothes up off the floor and threw them at her. _

"_I shouldn't have let this happen," I told her. _

_She climbed out of the bed and walked over to me placing her hand on my chest and sliding down my stomach. I place a hand over hers and stopped her before she reached her destination. _

"_You should go, Leah."_

_Snap out of it. You're worse than a girl. _

_Shut up. Say something to her you idiot before she leaves. _

_Good idea. _

_I know._

"Bella, will you just talk to me?" I asked, hopelessly wanting her to comply with my request.

It had been almost two months since she had ran from my apartment, since I had broken her and put that painful look in those beautiful big brown eyes. I had done this to both of us.

"Bella, what's wrong?" I heard from behind me.

_Oh._

_You moron, she's on a date. _

_No, maybe they're just friends. _

_Keep telling yourself that. _

I looked at Bella and her face had lit up a bit as she looked up and saw whoever was behind me. The pain was gone and joy filled those eyes as I heard his footsteps getting closer. I didn't want to turn and see who was behind me. I didn't want to see the same look she had reflected on his face because surely it would be there. This was Bella…how could anyone not feel things for her, she was everything a man could want and I screwed that up.

**Read and Review. Let me know if ya like it.**


	5. Without a Doubt

**A/N: I do not own anything Twilight related. **

Bella had gone to the bathroom almost twenty minutes ago. Wonder what was taking her so long. She wasn't like other girls. She wasn't the type to obsess over how she looked. She was a natural beauty though I got the distinct impression that she either didn't know it or didn't agree, so it was very unlikely that she was still in the bathroom primping.

I should go find her but I didn't want her to feel like I was checking up on her either. What was I to do? Sit here and worry about her or go find her? I chose the latter. I rose from my seat and made my way to the isle excusing myself along the way as I walked in front of people.

As I walked out of the theater and down the hall a bit I spotted her standing behind a tall dark haired man. She shifted behind him and I saw the look of pain on her face. It was the same look she had at breakfast after that phone call, which could only mean one thing that was Jacob.

"Bella, what's wrong?" I asked, picking up my pace.

Our eyes meet and I saw that joy had replaced the pain that had been there merely seconds ago. I had done that. I put that smile she was wearing on her face. That look gave me hope. Hope that maybe just maybe she would want to be more than friends some day. She had completely won me over last night.

"I was starting to worry," I said, stopping beside her.

She placed her hand on my arm then stood on her tiptoes to place a kiss on my cheek. "I'm sorry," she replied, smiling.

Of course this I knew was for his benefit not mine, but I was okay with that. I was so going to enjoy this. I leaned down and kiss her on the forehead and brushed a stray hair behind her ear, "It's all good Bells."

_Aren't you laying it on a little thick?_

_Who cares, look at that asshat, I bet he's pissed. _

I chanced a look and sure enough he looked pissed and a little hurt. He was the one who had hurt Bella and he had the nerve to stand there and look hurt. As kindhearted as Bella was, when she saw that look, she was going to feel bad about her…our little show.

"Jasper this is Jake," she said, as she slipped her arm around mine and hugged me to her.

_Okay so maybe I was wrong. _

_Of course you were. _

_He broke her heart._

_Shut up. I know that, thank you._

I allowed her this. I could tell by the squeeze she gave she wanted me to go along with her on this. I offered my hand to him, "Nice to meet you," I said politely.

"Sure," he said, turning his attention back to Bella. "I really wish you would just hear me out," he said, taking a step closer to her.

"Why do you feel the need to make this right all the sudden?" she retorted.

Jake looked down at the ground, then the wall and everywhere but at Bella. I looked at Bella who looked like she might murder him.

"She broke up with and now you want to make things right with me, am I right?" she glowered.

His eyes fell to the floor in an attempt to avoid contact with hers and the look that painted Bella's face was absolutely heartbreaking, if that asshole would've even bothered to look at her he would have seen it, he would see that he had managed to break her heart not only once but twice now. I felt the urge to punch him. I wanted to do it so bad I could taste it but I didn't. I didn't do it because of her, because of Bella.

"Do you want me to take you home, Bella?" I asked, pulling her close and wrapping my arm around.

"No, I want to finish watching the movie. That's what we came to do and were going to do it. I have nothing to say to you, Jake, so you can go back to whatever it was you were doing before you interrupted my date," she told him firmly.

"Bella, I…we were never…" he stuttered.

"Don't, Jake," she said, stepping around him to go back the theater.

"Bella wait, please?" he said, grabbing her wrist.

I couldn't take anymore. She wanted him to leave her alone and his wasn't listening to her at all. I stopped and turned to face him. "Let her go," I said, firmly.

He just stood there looking at me for a moment before turning his attention back to Bella.

He was really starting to piss me off. "I said let her go," I told him more sternly.

"And who are you again?" he retorted.

"I happen to be someone who cares about Bella, and I believe she's made it clear that she doesn't want to hear what you have to say."

Bella jerked her wrist from his hand, gave him a death glare and placed her hand on my arm and lead me back towards the theater.

The drive back to Bella's apartment was a quiet awkward one. I wasn't sure what to say. She just hadn't been the same since she saw that asshole. I racked my brain trying to figure out how I could make this better for her…how I could make the pain go away. I had tried to make her laugh again but even if I managed to get one out of her it never touched her eyes. I had only seen that glimpse of joy when she first saw me. She had put on brave in front of him I'll give her that.

We pulled up in front of her apartment and she had the door open before I could even turn the car off.

"Well thanks for a great night," she said, swinging her legs out the door.

"Wait, I'll walk you," I said, reaching for her wrist and unbuckling my seatbelt.

I got out of the Jeep and walked around to meet and then walked her to the door. As I was just about to say good night I caught a glimpse of sadness in her eyes.

"Bells, are you okay?" I asked, placing my hand over hers on the doorknob.

She tried to smile, but again it came off sad and I could see the pain she was in. Anyone who looked at her would be able to see it. Her face was filled with expression. She was like an open book.

"Um, well to be honest I could use some company. Do you want to come in for a while?"

I stood there stock still watching her. After waking up and finding me in bed beside her I never imagined that she would consider going out with me let alone inviting me back into her home. Every time I thought I had her figured out she threw another curve ball at me. This was the second one tonight.

"Uh…are you sure, Bella?" I hesitated.

"Course," she said, pushing the door open.

She grabbed me by the hand and pulled me inside closing the door behind us. I followed her to the kitchen and sat at the table as she filled the tea kettle with water and sat it on the stove.

"Do you like tea or would you like something else? I have juice, water, milk or soda as well."

"Tea is fine, thank you." I replied, smiling.

She smiled in return. "Um, I'm going to go change, you can wait in here or go to the living room if you like," she told me before leaving the room.

I stood from the table and made my way to the sofa in the living room and sat, waiting patiently for Bella to return. As she strode into the living room she was the picture of ease and comfort, wearing tattered old flannel pajama bottoms and a black wifebeater tank and she had pulled her hair into a loose bun on top of her head and few strands fell loose framing her face. Never had anyone looked so good in a pair of pajama bottoms and a wifebeater. I felt my cock twitch as I took in her appearance.

_Not good. Not good. Think of something…fast. _

_Deep breath…walking in on mom and dad. _

_Ew. _

I shuddered internally at the thought.

_It worked didn't it?_

_Well yes. _

_So shut up then. _

Bella walked over and sat down beside me on the sofa. Even though she smiled at me she still looked sad and possibly like she was somewhere else.

"Bella, do you want to talk about what happened? You know at the movies?" I asked.

I was very concerned. From the look she was sporting, she was trying to not let seeing that jackass affect her, but it was taking it's toll. Her bravado was wavering and very quickly. I realized this as she flung herself into my arms and let it all go. I rubbed her back, trying my best to soothe her and let her know that it would get better. I wanted her to know, more than anything…without a doubt that I was here for her. I hugged her tighter to me, her heart was breaking and there was nothing I could do to stop it, making her feel safe, loved and wanted was all I could give her and I was going to do just that, if only in the sense of friendship. It's what she needed more than anything right now.

"Sorry," Bella apologized, pulling out of my embrace.

I wiped the tears from her face and brushed a loose strand of hair behind her ear, cupping her cheek with my hand in the process.

"Never apologize for what you are feeling, Bella. I understand that he hurt you and you are damn well entitled to cry all you like. I know that we just met and all, but seeing you in pain like this makes me…" I trailed off. I couldn't finish the thought because I wasn't sure how to put it without scaring her off, I guess and I didn't want that at all. I didn't want her to think that I was in love with her or some shit.

"I shouldn't have put you in this situation. I knew that I wasn't ready for this when you asked me out and instead of saying no, I agreed. I'm sorry," she apologized again.

"Bella, I told you when I asked you we'd only be going out as friends. I don't expect anything more than friendship from you, okay."

_LAIR!_

_Shut up. _

"Okay," she replied, as the tea kettle whistled.

I watched as she rose and walked to the kitchen door before stopping and turning to face me.

"What would you like in yours? Sugar or milk?" she smiled.

"Just sugar, thanks," I replied.

She went into the kitchen to retrieve the tea and returned a few minutes later with two steaming hot cups. She handed me my cup and sat down beside on the sofa again. I sat quietly waiting for her to speak again.

"I don't really want to talk about Jake and what happened. I do, however want to thank you for following my lead earlier though," she said before taking a sip of her tea and sitting the cup down on the coffee table in front of us.

"Of course, Bella, anything for you."

She smiled at me and picked up her cup to take another sip before launching into the details of her childhood. When she told me how her parents had gotten divorced when she was a junior in high school I felt bad and told her I was sorry. He just rushed it off and told me it was really for the best. Her mother had moved to Florida and she had chosen to stay with her father in Washington. It's where all of her friends were and she had only had one year left. She thought it was pointless to start over at a new school with only a year to go.

She went on about her best friend Alice and her brother Edward, telling about all the trouble they got into in school. She told me about the time she, Alice and Edward had snuck out to go to a midnight showing of a movie they really wanted to see and got caught by her father's deputy. Her father, Charlie, was the chief of the police department in Forks, Washington. She told me if it had just been her and Alice she may not have gotten grounded for the week she had. Apparently Charlie did not like Edward very much at all.

Then she went on to how she and Rose met the first day of college and how they were roommates but lately she had been spending a lot of time elsewhere. Apparently though she was not ready to share that tid bit of information with Bella because it was so new. Rose it appears had been the one to get her to go out the other night. I would need to thank her for that in the future and for being able to spend quality alone time with Bella.

I in turn told about my parents and childhood. Mine unlike hers had been happily married for twenty some odd years. I had gotten in some trouble myself, which I felt the need to share with her. Emmett and I had been invited to a party by one of the hottest girls in school and since Emmett had taken a liking to her we obviously had to go no matter the consequence. The party ended up being busted up by the cops and Emmett and I were grounded for almost a month and a half. You think we would have learned from that experience but nope. I went on to tell her about another time Emmett and I got busted, this time for being out past curfew and getting picked up by the cops. My dad thought a night in jail would teach me to never do it again, but I was young and stupid and I did. I just didn't get caught again.

Bella at some point had laid her head on the arm of the sofa and drifted off to sleep. I smiled and rose from the sofa to pick her up and carry her to her bed. I lay her on the bed and contemplated lying beside her on top of the covers. She hadn't invited me to stay, but surely there was nothing to do but stay here or leave without saying good-bye. I spotted a large chair in the corner of the room and decided that I would sleep in the chair. I didn't want her to wake up and be uncomfortable with me lying next to her in bed.

**Please Read and Review. **


	6. New Friends

**A/N: I do not own anything related to the Twilight world.**

I opened my eyes and looked around. I was lying in my bed. As I sat up wondering how I had even gotten to my bed I spotted Jasper asleep in the chair in the corner by the window. He looked quiet uncomfortable. _Why had he slept in the chair_? _He could've slept on the sofa or even_ _in the bed_. I rubbed the vestige of sleep from my eyes and got up, grabbed the throw from the foot of the bed and went to cover Jasper. He stirred a bit as I covered him but stayed asleep, or so I thought. As I was walking away towards the restroom he caught my hand.

"Morning!" he yawned, "How are you feeling?" he continued.

"Um, I'm good. Probably doing better than you though, that chair could not have been comfortable," I told him turning back to face him.

He attempted to stretch while still holding my hand but eventually let go as he stretched completely while letting out a huge yawn in the process.

"You are more than welcome to lie back down on the bed if you're still tired. I have a class at 10:30 but you are welcome to stay if you like," I offered smiling.

I know what you're thinking who has class on a Sunday morning, right? Surprisingly enough, I loved the weekend classes. Not many people signed up for those classes, so you got a lot of one on one time.

"Nah, I'm not tired anymore. Thank you though."

"Are you hungry?" I asked just before his stomach grumbled loudly.

We both laughed.

"Guess that answers your question," he replied.

"Kay, give me a minute and I'll whip something for us," I told him.

"No rush really. Take your time I'll be fine until you're done," he said, sitting back down the chair.

I went to the restroom to shower and get ready for class. When I got out of the shower I realized that I had forgotten to grab my clothes and Jasper was waiting in my bedroom so I couldn't just walk out there in a towel.

_He's already seen you naked. _

_I know that! Thanks for reminding me._

I slipped my pajamas back on and walked out to retrieve my clothes for the day. I grabbed a pair of Capri jeans, a lace trimmed tank top and a short sleeve shirt to go over it and my undergarments then went back to the restroom to change.

"So," I said, opening the door again.

Jasper looked up at me from the chair, smiling eyes meeting mine.

"Tonight the girls, Edward and I are supposed to go bowling, you should come…" I trailed off thinking if it would be too weird or too soon for me to meet his best friend or if he would think I wanted something that I wasn't completely ready for.

_Just shut up and invite him already._

"And you could bring Emmett too, um, that is if you're not doing anything," I added, walking over to my bed so I could put on my socks.

He sat there in silence for a few moments before he said, "I should talk to Emmett first, but I'm definitely in," he smiled.

I smiled as I rose from my seat on my bed, "Yeah? Cool," I replied, walking towards the door.

"Of course," he said, standing.

I walked to the kitchen with him following quietly behind me. When we got to the kitchen I went to the fridge and pulled out the container of eggs, milk and butter.

"Can I help you with anything?" Jasper asked.

I smiled and asked him to get me a skillet out from under the island in the center of the kitchen while I got out a bowl and whisk.

He got the skillet out and set it on top of the stove while I cracked the eggs into the bowl and added the milk and butter then mixed them together.

"Do you like French toast?" I asked, grabbing the cinnamon and nutmeg from the spice rack.

"Yeah," he replied.

"Can you hand me the loaf of bread?" I asked, pointing to the bread box behind him on the counter. "And an orange out of the fridge…bottom left crisper drawer, please?" I continued as I retrieve a small grater from the drawer in front of me.

Jasper looked at me with a bit of a quizzical look, but retrieved the items I had asked for. I granted a bit of the orange peel over the egg mixture then add a drop or two of vanilla before soaking a piece of bread then put it in the skillet.

After breakfast I finished getting ready and left for class and told Jasper I would call him when class was over. He thanked me and promised to let me know if it would be Emmett and he or if it would just be him for bowling tonight.

Emmett

It had been ten o'clock this morning when Jazz called and woke my ass up just to ask what I was doing tonight. He knew better than that fucking shit. In my sleepy stupor I had agreed to hang out with him and that chick from the bar. I mean it was obvious that he was into her, what with the not coming home two nights in a row.

I vaguely remember the word bowling from our conversation this morning. Bowling? Who the fuck does that anymore? Seriously he wanted me to go bowling with him and oh what did he say her name was…anyways good thing he asked when I was half out of it otherwise I never would've agreed to it. Thankfully I was smart enough to write down the address he had given me.

At eight o'clock I pulled up in front of what looked to be a duplex apartment. This was the address I had written down so I might as well get this over with. I put the Jeep in park; thankfully Jasper thought enough to drop it off earlier in the day, unfastened my seatbelt, got out of the Jeep and walked to the door.

I was greeted by an overexcited fucking pixie and fuck me was she hot. Her short black hair was all over the place, creamy white complexion and those eyes.

_Listen to yourself. Maybe you should make sure you still have dick._

_Fuck You!_

"You must be Jazzy's friend, Emmett, right? Come in," she said, ushering me towards what I assumed was the living room.

_Jazzy? _

I'm Alice, I'll be your bowling partner for the night," she added.

_Bowling partner?_

"Hey guys, Emmett's here," she said as we walked into the living room.

Jasper was sitting next to a pretty brunette on the couch. She stood up and walked over to me and Alice.

"I'm Bella," she said, offering her hand, "Did you find the place alright?"

"Yeah, it's nice to meet you," I said, shaking her hand.

"This is Edward," she said, motioning to the pretty boy that was still sitting on the couch.

He nodded and I did so as well.

"And Rose," she said, motioning to the tall blonde walking into the living room.

Alice's words played through my head again, bowling partner, this was some kind of group shit. Damn it Jasper! That asshat knew I don't do group shit. I had walked into a fucking nightmare.

"Rose, this is Jasper's friend Emmett," Alice said, breaking me out of my thoughts.

"Hey," we said at the same time.

"Are we ready to go now?" Edward asked.

"Yes, Edward, we are," Rose replied in a lecturing tone, "You are the most impatient man I have ever met, you know better than to rush a woman, especially when she is getting ready for a night out," she continued.

He groaned as he ran his fingers through his hair, it was like he'd heard this same lecture before. My theory was validated as Bella said, "Rose, do you have to do this every time? Of course he knows this, he has a sister… remember? Not to mention he was raised to be a gentleman, though I think you may be making him regret his politeness at the moment."

"Can we just go?" Edward asked, rising from the couch.

"Agreed," Bella and Alice said together.

Bella and Jasper stood up too.

"Ok, so all of us are not going to fit in to my car," Rose started.

"I can drive myself," I told everyone.

"I'll go with Emmett," Alice said cheerfully.

"Okay it's settled then. Jasper, Edward and I will go with you Rose and Al will go with Emmett. Is that okay with everyone?"

_Fuck yeah! I was more than okay with that. _

Rose grabbed her keys and we all filed out of the apartment for a night of group bowling.

**What do you think the night holds in store? If you like please review, I always appreciate your thoughts. **


	7. Bowling Anyone?

**Disclaimer: I do not own in any shape or form, anything Twilight related.**

Jasper

I knew that Emmett would've never agreed to a group outing, which is precisely why I had called him at ten in the morning. I knew my chances of getting him to agree if he was half asleep were much more likely.

So here we were leaving Bella's apartment, four of us piling into Rose's little red BMW and Emmett and Alice riding together in his Jeep, which I'm pretty sure from the look on his face when she said she'd ride with him that he was totally fine with that.

The drive to the bowling alley was filled with pointless chatter as Bella's friends questioned me trying to get to know me better. I mean I had already met Rose, but we hadn't spoken much then and Edward seemed very protective of Bella, which I couldn't fault him for after what she's been through. I was happy to answer any questions they threw at me. I wanted her friends to like me because if I had any say I planned to be around for a while or at least as long as she would have me.

We pulled into the lot and I immediately spotted Emmett's Jeep noticing that he and Alice were already waiting for us at the door. Alice was doubled over laughing so hard she looks like she might fall to the ground. Who knows what he was telling her? He has always been a clown.

"What's so funny," Bella asked as we met Alice and Emmett at the door.

"Emmett…Jazzy…So funny," Alice replied, trying to catch her breath.

I looked at Emmett skeptically, raising my brow, knowing exactly what he had told her. It's what he always told girls I brought home, only I hadn't brought this one home. She happened to be the best friend of the most amazing girl I had ever fucking met and my asshat of a best friend was telling the story about most embarrassing night in my teenage life.

"What? It was fucking hilarious and you know it dude."

"What was?" Bella asked, her curiosity getting the better of her.

"Well, you see Bella," Emmett started, throwing his arm around her shoulder and ushering her towards the bowling alley.

Bella looked back over her shoulder at me and mouthed "sorry" Why was she sorry? I was the one that should be sorry. Sorry that I had even subjected her to Emmett so early on. Yes, I was well aware that she and I were nothing more than friends, but I still had hope. If nothing else I had that. That one day, maybe just maybe she might see me as something more than a friend. Maybe when she had gotten past what that douche nozzle, Jacob Black, did to her.

"Being as I'm such a fuckawesome dude, Jazz and I got invited to all of the cool parties in high school…"

"He told about some of those parties last night," Bella interrupted him.

"Yeah, but did he tell you 'bout the one that got busted by the cops after the Colonel made us spend the night in jail?" he asked, waiting all of two seconds before continuing, "No? Didn't think so, so there I was in one of the spare bedrooms with the hottest piece of tail 'bout ready to get my fuck on when this twat waffle charges the room killing the mood completely by announcing that the cops were there and we needed to leave like yesterday because if he got caught again his life as he knew it was over.

"I knocked first. I am after all a gentleman," I interjected.

"Yeah, okay? So needless to say that said fuckage was postponed."

"How unfortunate," Bella commented.

"It was, but anyways Jazz and I hightailed our asses the fuck outta that place cutting through the neighbors backyard. While we're runnin through there yard the sprinklers go off and Jazz gets soaked, as if that ain't bad-fucking- enough their dog comes barreling cross the yard right for us."

"Don't forget to tell them the type of dog they had, Em," I added, chuckling.

"What? I don't care how small the bitch was Jazz, that was one vicious dog,"

"What type of dog was it, Emmett?" Bella asked, curiously.

"It was a toy-fucking-poodle alright, happy now you douche nozzle?" he glowered.

Everyone burst into laughter as Emmett glared at me. He of course was right, that dog was the worst kind of vicious, but serves him right for trying to get a laugh at my expense. If I was going to be humiliated then so the hell was he.

"_You _ran from a toy poodle?" Edward asked Emmett incredulously.

"NO!" he replied as everyone looked from me then back to Emmett, "Ok…well not at first I didn't," he added.

"So what happened to make you run?" Rose asked.

"Fucking dog grabbed my leg," he replied.

"It bit you?" Bella asked concerned.

"No, just wouldn't let go of his pant leg. He shook his leg franticly trying to get the dog to let go," I offered.

"Damn thing had a death grip on my jeans so bet your ass once that fucking pooch let go I was runnin'. I sure as hell didn't want to find out if Fido's bite was worse than his bark," Emmett explained.

"Damn near did though…in the ass if I remember right," I added, smiling at the memory.

The group burst into laughter once again causing Emmett to glare then a smirk spread over his face, "Yeah, but at least I didn't fall ass first in a mud puddle the size of Texas then have to walk home covered in mud."

Even I was laughing at this point. By this point we were inside in front of the shoe rental counter and Rose was getting her shoes as well as Bella's while Edward got his and his sister's, which left Emmett and I getting our own.

With shoes in hand I made my way to the rest of the group, Emmett trailing behind me, coming to a halt as Bella stepped out in front of us.

"Hey," she said, a smile playing on the corners of her lips. "So, um I know that Alice kinda said she would be Emmett's partner…"

_Oh God! She wants to be his partner now._

_Stop being a paranoid twat waffle._

_What are you channeling Emmett now?_

"So what do you think?" Bella asked, bringing me back to the present.

_Shit I completely missed what she had said._

_Twat waffle!_

_Shut up!_

"I don't mind, really. I like new people," Emmett replied, smiling. Thank god one of us was paying attention.

"Are you sure? She can get a bit…uh… enthusiastic," Bella indicated.

Emmett's smile grew wide, "I think I can handle her," he replied before walking around us to talk to Alice.

"So you were trying to get rid of me huh?" I teased, nudging her with my elbow.

"Well ya know what they say 'bout guys who run from small dogs?"

"Hmmm, I don't know that I do," I replied.

"Well apparently they're not very good bowlers, so I figured I'd stand a better chance if Alice was my partner," she joked.

"I guess you'll just have to take a chance then, huh?" I replied, smiling.

"Yep, so I guess it's a good thing I'm not a very good bowler either then, huh?" she countered.

"I guess we should stick together then," I said, slinging my arm around her shoulder and pulling her into my side.

She smiled up at me "Yep, guess so," she said, leaning into my side.

"Are you two coming or what?" Alice asked, practically dragging Emmett along behind her coming to a stop in front of Bella and I, which I found quite amusing, but knew better than to laugh.

"Uh-huh" and a kind, warm smile was Bella's only reply as we continued on towards the lanes.

As we walked into the alley I spotted Edward, but no Rose. Edward was chatting up a group of ladies in the lane next to his. He seemed to have the full attention of the honey-blonde sitting beside him as he also seemed completely enthralled by her, hardly noticing that Alice was standing beside him.

"I'm Alice," she said, offering the blonde her hand.

"Rachel," she replied, smiling and shaking Alice's hand.

Alice smiled and turned her attention to Emmett who was standing behind her now, "This is Emmett," then turning to Bella and I, "My best friend Bella and her um… Jasper," she continued.

Emmett and I both nodded while Bella quietly said "hello."

Edward looked at the clock that was hanging on the far wall by the door we had just walked through.

"Did Rosalie pass you on the way in?" he asked.

"No, haven't seen her," Alice replied.

"I guess it'll just be the four of you bowling till she comes back then," Edward said, looking slightly irritated by Rose's disappearance.

Rachel placed her hand on Edward's forearm, trailing her fingers down his arm as she smiled up at him. "I could be your partner, if you want," she offered.

He smiled down at her then looked to Alice and then to Bella, I'm assuming for their approval. They both smiled and agreed as Rachel updated her friends who were now looking at Edward appreciatively and urging Rachel on.

So that was settled, but now we had to figure out who went first. The gentleman in me thought the girls should go first.

"I think the girls should go first," I told them, noting that Edward and even Emmett seemed to be in agreement, as they nodded.

Alice clapped her hands together, "Bella you go first," she told her.

Once Bella had her bowling shoes on she took a step forward and grabbed her ball from the return. She took a step forward and Alice covered her eyes, only peaking through her fingers. _Wonder why she was doing that?_ Just as the thought left my mind her ball slipped out of her grasp and rolled backwards straight towards the rest of us.

Booming laughter broke the silence and my eyes locked on Bella as her face turned bright red.

"I told you this was a bad idea guys," she said, hanging her head. She took a step forward like she was going forfeit her turn.

Emmett stopped her ball, picked it up and handed it to me as I stood up and took a step towards her. She took a step towards me then to the side like she was trying to get out of my way.

"It's still your turn Bells, this time I can help if you would like?" I offered.

"Aw," Alice and Rachel sighed together.

"Um, yeah alright," she smiled shyly.

I handed Bella the ball and turned to face the lane again. I could practically feel the electricity thrumming between us as my fingers glided down her wrist and I placed my hand over hers. I guided her arm back and then moving her arm forward, "Let the ball go," I whispered in her ear.

She drew in a ragged breath and the ball slipped from her fingers and rolled down the lane. Not even bothering to watch the ball, she turned to face me and as our eyes met it was as if the whole world disappeared in that instance. The crash of the pins and the cheering from behind brought us both crashing back to reality. Bella looking at the pins realized that she had gotten a strike, giving her a spare. Alice was squealing and clapping behind us and in the excitement of Bella's strike I had picked her up and twirled her around once before setting her back on her feet.

"Thank you," she whispered as her cheek tinged red again. She walked passed me and sat down beside Emmett.

"You can go next Rachel," Alice offered.

Rachel smiled, said thank you and took her turn. She was quiet good. She got a strike the first try, which seemed to please Edward very much.

Alice was just as good a bowler, clearly it would either be Edward and Rachel or Alice and Emmett who won this round. Which if Emmett had any say about it, it would be he and Alice who won. Emmett had always been very competitive.

After Alice finished her turn, receiving not one but two strikes, the guys followed the same order that the girls had, with me going first then Edward and Emmett last.

Rose reappeared half way into the game. Alice and Bella asked where she'd been but her only explanation was that she had run in to someone from class. Trying to get the attention off of herself she said, "Wow, B, you're doing really great," as she looked at the score sheet.

"Yeah," Bella replied as our eyes met and she smiled, "Jasper showed me a new technique."

"Looked like more than that, baby girl," Emmett said, causing Bella to flush.

"Details, B, I need details," Rose replied, cheerfully.

"Wait a minute there Houdini, you expect her to dish when you won't, doesn't work like that, girlie girl," Alice said, placing her hands on her hips.

"That's because I have nothing to dish about…"

"That's crap and you and I both know it," Alice said, interrupting Rose.

Rose looked around again trying to find something to avert everyone's attention again, away from her. She spotted Edward's hand traveling up Rachel's thigh at the same time I did.

"Who's your friend, Eddie?" she asked sweetly.

Everyone's attention now on Edward, who was looking as though he'd been caught with his hand in the cookie jar, smirked and said, "This is my Rachel," squeezing her thigh, causing a mix between a sigh and a squeak to fall from her lips.

Emmett's eyes bulged, "Bella bowling a strike say what?" he blurted out.

"I knew it! I knew you were a closet Hannah what's her name Cyrus fan. I thought I heard you watching that show the other day, you know when I came home between classes and you flipped the channel," I said, trying my best not to laugh, but failing miserably.

Alice was the first to burst into laughter followed quickly by the rest of the group. Emmett shot me death rays and I knew pay back for this was going to be a hefty one.

"Who's hungry?" Bella asked, playing peace maker.

"I'm starved," Emmett replied.

I wasn't really too surprised by that fact, he was always hungry.

Alice walked over to Emmett laced her arm through his and said, "Come on Mr. Montana, I could use a burger as well."

After Emmett and Alice left to put in their order the group slowly started to disperse. Rose was the first to go then Edward. He leaned over and whispered in Rachel's ear causing a grin to spread as she nodded eagerly.

Bella and I sat in uncomfortable silence until something caught her attention. She watched intently with a slight frown and puzzled expression on her face as a tall man with blonde hair approached Rose at the bar.

"Who's that talking to Rose?" I asked.

She sat silently for another few minutes before saying anything. "Huh…oh, that's James. He's our Psych TA," she said, turning her attention back to me, completely missing the subtle little gestures between Rose and James. The way her hand lingered just a few seconds more than it should have as he slid her drink, which the bartender had mistakenly sat in front of him, to her or the way his eyes never left hers as they spoke.

"So do you wanna get something to eat too?" she asked, bringing my attention back to her.

"Yeah, sure," I replied, standing and offering her my hand and a kind smile.

Bella and I walked over to the bar to put in an order for a burger and fries. Bella and I continued to make small talk when Alice and Emmett walked up and sat down beside us when their order was up.

"Has anyone seen Edward and Rachel? They seem to have disappeared," Alice commented.

"Nope," Bella said, popping her P. "They really seem to like each other though, maybe Edward wanted to get to know her better," she continued.

Emmett raised a brow picking up a few fries, "I bet he does. Hey who's that dude mackin on Rose," he said, shoving the fries into his mouth. Everyone's attention was now on Rose and James who were now facing and leaning towards each other as James trailed a finger down her forearm.

_Thoughts are always welcome and much appreciated_.


	8. Distance

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything Twilight related. I do, however own my characters Mrs. Dansbury and Rachel.**

Bella POV

I was in trouble... trouble of the very worst kind. I may have been falling for Jasper and I definitely wasn't ready for that. I didn't know how to explain what happened when he showed me how to throw the ball when we went bowling together. I knew one thing; there was nobody but the two of us in that moment.

I wasn't ready for dating, that required faith, and that was in very short supply right now, even for a great guy like Jasper.

I mean, sure my brain knew that Jasper and Jake were nothing alike and that Jasper wouldn't hurt me the way Jake had, but my heart really needed more convincing. As much as I like him, I couldn't chance the two of us getting any closer. Translation: before I fell completely in love with him. I couldn't take that chance, not again. I hadn't completely recovered from the last chance I took.

It had taken Alice and Rose almost two months to drag me out of the house for anything other than for classes or the two days that I worked at the library, what an idea that had been. I had gotten totally shit-faced and wound up in bed next to a complete stranger. A stranger that I was, now that I had gotten to know him, falling for. I was terrified to let him in and let us become more than friends…I just wasn't ready. The End. Period.

The chime of my text alert pulled me from my thoughts. I opened my phone to see it was a text from Jasper.

_Wanna do something tonight?_

I really did want to do something with him, and that was the problem. I needed to put a little distance between us, it really was for the best. Thankfully, I was working at the library until eight.

_Sorry. Can't. Am working until 8. _

I continued walking towards the library entrance when the text alert sounded and I flipped open my phone again.

_After?_

I had class first thing in the morning, so again I had a reason for not seeing him tonight. I really didn't want to hurt his feelings by distancing myself from him, but it was what I needed to do right now.

_Have class tomorrow morning at 8:30, sorry. Can I call you tomorrow? _

I hit send and found the calendar on my phone to see what the next few days looked like. Classes all day tomorrow, work at the library until eight and the same for the next two days. My only two truly free days were Friday and Sunday, which would make it easy to distance myself.

_Yeah, OK. Tomorrow. Night Bella._

I needed to tell Jasper how I felt. I needed to tell him I thought I might be falling for him and things were moving too fast. Sure, he had told me that we were just going out as friends, but the more time we spent together—the less like friends we felt.

"Good afternoon, Bella dear," Mrs. Dansbury said as I walked up to the desk.

Mrs. Dansbury was the sweet little gray-haired librarian that had hired me two months ago.

"How are you today, Mrs. Dansbury?" I asked, walking behind the desk and into the office to put my stuff away.

"I'm wonderful dear, how are you?"

"I'm alright," I said, noticing the stack of books on the counter, "Should I put those away?" I asked, taking a step towards the counter.

"Would you please?"

I nodded and picked the books up.

"Thank you, dear."

I spent my night putting returned books away and cataloging all of the new books we got in into the computer for Mrs. Dansbury. She wasn't that good with computers. I think that was mostly her reason for hiring me.

At five after eight, Mrs. Dansbury and I were locking up and heading down the library steps towards the parking lot.

"Do you need a ride, Bella?"

"No, thank you. It's a nice night. I would like to walk."

"Okay, I'll see you Thursday."

Mrs. Dansbury turned on her heels and headed towards the parking lot to her car. I turned away from her and headed off campus towards my apartment.

_G-L-A-M-O-R-O-U-S G-L-A-M…_

"Hey Al, what's up?" I asked, flipping open my phone.

"Whatcha up to, Belly?" she asked, sounding as though she was practically bouncing in her seat.

_Oh, boy! Alice called me Belly, which could mean one of two things, either she's drunk or has had an excessive amount of sugar. _

"I just got off work," I said.

"RachelcametoseeEdward. Youwanncomeover?" Alice asked, running all of her words together.

"Calm down, Al, take a breath, would ya. I would love to, but can't tonight. I have to be up at eight."

She let out her breath that she had sucked in. "Alright, how 'bout lunch tomorrow between classes?"

"Sure, tomorrow say around one-thirty_ish,_ then?"

"Yep, how about we meet at Bengi's?"

"You want to meet at the tea shop?" I asked incredulously.

Bengi's Tea Shop was a little bistro about five minutes from campus and happened to be one of Alice's favorite places to go between classes since it was so close.

"Well, yeah. They have those adorable little finger sandwiches and the best tiramisu in the city and I have been craving since Saturday night, and you know they are open on Sundays, and I was just too busy today to get there."

I, and half of the city, would agree with her on that very fact. Bengi's had been featured in the campus newspaper for that very reason. For the month following the place was full to capacity. You had to wait almost twenty minutes to even step foot in the front door and then another ten before a waitress could find an empty table.

"Alright, Bengi's it is then. I'll see you there tomorrow, talk to you then. Bye Al," I said, flipping my phone shut and sliding it back into my pocket.

By this point, I was only a block from my apartment, so I hurried along as quickly as I could. I was tired from my long day and just wanted to climb into my bed and forget about all of my worries, which is exactly what I planned to do.

***

I guessed that maybe I should have picked a better time to meet Alice for lunch. Having biology right before having lunch was not a good idea on most days, but today we were dissecting pig hearts, so to say that I was glad to when class ended would be a huge understatement.

As I walked out of the classroom, my phone vibrated in my pocket and I pulled it out to find a text from Edward.

_Hey Bells, mind if I join you and Alice for lunch?_

Of course, I didn't mind. He was always welcome, he knew that, so why was he asking instead of just showing up like he normally did?

_What's up, Edward? You know you are always welcome. ALWAYS! _

I pushed send and minutes later, my phone vibrated again.

_I might bring Rachel, still all right?_

_Silly boy, of course it is. I can't wait to see her again._

I replied to the absurdity of his question, because it was completely absurd for him to think that we would turn Rachel away. Any friend of his was a friend of ours, as well. The four of us, Edward, Alice, Rose and myself, had always made room for each other's significant others or friends they choose to bring into the group at any given time.

Edward must have really taken a liking to Rachel. Alice had said she was there last night when she had called, the two of them were together now, and he wanted Alice and me to spend time with Rachel, which told me all I needed to know. Rachel was important to Edward and he obviously wanted us to get to know her better. I knew him well enough to know that meant he had every intention of the two of them being together for a while.

'_Kay thanks. See you in a few. _

Flipping my phone shut, I spotted Alice sitting at one of the outside tables as I arrived at Bengi's Tea Shop. I walked over to the table and sat down as a waiter walked over and asked what we'd like.

I told him that we needed a few minutes because two more people would be joining us. Arching a brow, Alice cocked her head slightly to the side then smiled as I shook my head in disagreement to what I already knew she was thinking.

"It's not Emmett and Jasper."

Her smile faltered only slightly then was back in place as she raised her hand over her head to wave. I turned to see Edward and Rachel. I smiled and waved them over. Alice bounced and motioned for Rachel to sit down beside her. Rachel sat beside Alice and smiled at me as Edward took the empty seat beside me.

"It's nice to see you again, Rachel, how are you?" I asked.

"I'm really good. Thank you. How about you?" she offered in return.

"I'm good, thanks," I said, giving her a sincere smile.

"So, how are things going with Jasper, Bella? It's nice to see you smile again," Edward commented.

I let out a sigh and shook my head. I didn't want to talk about that. I didn't want to tell them that Jasper and I were getting along really well, which just happened to be the problem. I knew what Alice would say. She would tell me that I needed to give him a chance and that he wasn't Jake. I didn't need her to tell me what I already knew.

"Bella, I know you already know this, but I'm going to tell you anyway. Jasper is not like that douche nozzle; he's a sweetheart and genuinely cares about you. You need to give him a chance. Please don't push him away," Alice pleaded with a knowing look.

Sure, that little pixie knew me damn well, but seriously, how did she know that I thought I needed to distance myself from him? I mean, I had pretty much just come to that conclusion. Sometimes she left me wondering if she was some somewhat clairvoyant, she had this way of knowing things before they even happened.

"I don't want to talk about it, Alice," I said, turning my attention to Edward, "So you two seem to be getting on pretty well," I commented.

Edward slid his hand forward and placed his hand on top of Rachel's hand. I could see the admiration that shone in his eyes as he looked at her and saw the same look reflected in hers.

Honestly, that was the only answer Alice or I either one needed. You could see clearly they were both very happy and that was all that mattered.

"Yeah, we are," Rachel replied, softly, "Edward is a wonderful man," she added with a warm smile.

I nodded in agreement, smiling at Rachel as the waiter returned to take our order.

Alice, Rachel, and I ordered seafood tea sandwiches and raspberry tea while Edward ordered the more traditional cucumber sandwiches and iced tea with lemon. In addition, of course, for desert—the whole reason Alice had chosen Bengi's in the first place—Alice ordered their Tiramisu with chocolate flakes and raspberries. Not only did Bengi's have the best desserts in town, but they also had the largest portions. I suspected it was to make up for those itty bitty sandwiches, which is why Alice and I always split the slice of Tiramisu. Edward ordered a piece of chocolate torte cake with chocolate sauce and raspberries for himself and Rachel.

Edward POV

Lunch was exactly as I expected it would be. Alice gushed on about how she and Emmett, Jasper's friend, would be going out on what she claimed was an official date. Had she really considered that bowling fiasco some kind a date, or should I say more like a 'pre-date'? I mean sure we all had a really great time and the company was hands down the best I had had in quite some time, but I had seen the exchange that took place between Bella and Jasper as she let go of that ball. You could almost see the sparks between them and that's when I saw the fear and apprehension flash in her eyes. It was only for a moment before a smile was in place again and all emotion tucked away for none to see. Therefore, I was not in the least surprised when she didn't want to speak about her and Jasper. I mean really, who could blame the girl for not trusting another man with her heart right now? The only reason that she trusted me was because she was my best friend and I had pretty much, though by default, been the one she had run to when…well when everything in her life went to shit.

All I knew was that Bella had met Jasper a few nights ago when the girls had finally gotten her out of the house and apparently something, though I do not know the extent of said something, had happened between them. Honestly, I didn't really need the details. Bella was smiling again and she was getting out of the house. Jake had truly done a number on her. She would mope about or just hole up in her room alone for days, only leaving for work or class. Alice and I always went to her and we'd usually order in and rent a movie if we hung out and we always had to make sure that the movie was action or gore packed because she just couldn't handle anything romantic or mushy. It broke my heart to see her so broken and shattered and all because of some careless asshat who couldn't keep it in his pants.

If I saw the same thing she did the other night, it wouldn't be hard to figure out what would happen next and what Bella planned to do to prevent that next step from happening. Honestly, no matter how good a guy Jasper was, to her very core she was just too scared to take that step. I would imagine that she would be more than terrified of being hurt again. Knowing how Bella's mind worked, and the fact that the heartbreak was still so raw, she would never give herself the chance to feel…to really _feel _anything for him, she would fight them every step until she had no choice but to concede. I guess we would see if Jasper had the patience to wait for her to realize that he was just the kind of guy she needed.

_Let me know what you think. I always enjoy hearing your thoughts._


End file.
